Spirit
A Spirit (精霊 Seirei), also translated as a Fairy, is a supernatural being which is assigned to a Hero. These fairies support the heroes by granting them weapons or abilities, and they cannot fight without one. These fairies are capable of emitting a barrier to block attacks of any form. During an event of a shinkon, the spirits are the last line of defense in case root protection of the Jukai failed to repel any interference. All fairies are inspired by yokai spirits in Japanese folklore. Origin After the end of the initial vertex attacks, Taisha publicly announced their intents of halting the Hero System in exchange for a ceasefire from the Sky Gods who were sending the vertex. In the meantime, they were secretly improvising the Hero System for a counterattack in the future, a project which spanned for about 300 years. As allowing a Spirit enter a human body would leave miasma residue, which can cause severe negative effects such as decreased emotional control, Nogi Wakaba and Uesato Hinata proposed creation of a pseudo-fairy to support the heroes mentally in the event of a psychological attack or a hero too mentally ill for a battle to prevent another hero's death due to mental weakness as experienced by Koori Chikage. Hinata pushed the rest of the Taisha into implementing the proposal into the improvised Hero System used by future generations. Canon Spirits Owned by Yuki Yuna Gyuki (牛鬼) * Allows Yuna to enlist a powerful punch on her enemies, called the "Hero Punch". Gyuki is based on the Ushi-oni yokai, large many-legged creatures with the head of a bovine. Kasha (火車) * Allows Yuna to deliver a kick that can cause a fiery explosion, dubbed the "Hero Kick". The Kasha (lit. fire cart) yokai are fiery felines that steal the corpses of criminals, among other things. Owned by Togo Mimori Aobozu (青坊主) * Grants Togo a sniper rifle. Aobuzu is based on blue-skinned, one-eyed monk yokai who attempt to convince young woman into suicide. Gyobudanuki (刑部狸) * Allows Togo to use a pistol. Gyobudanuki is based on the Inugami Gyoubu yokai, a tanuki spirit that ruled over 808 other tanuki. Shiranui (不知火) * Allows Togo to utilize a pair of reverse-grip pistols. Shiranui yokai are mysterious objects resembling balls of fire, appearing on bodies of water. Kawabotaru (川蛍) * Gives Togo the ability to use automatic and manual floating lasers. Kawabotaru is based on a yokai appearing as several cold fires over a pond in Inba, and only ever visible by one person at a time. Owned by Inubouzaki Fu Inugami (犬神) * Grants Fu a large sword for grounded attacks. The Inugami yokai is the spirit of a dog that is created by powerful sorcerers to serve them and/or their families. Inugami are often starved for food. Kamatachi (かまいたち) * Grants Fu small throwing knives. Kamatachi is based on the Kama Itachi, sickle-footed weasels that cut people up and put them back together magically without the person ever knowing. Owned by Inubouzaki Itsuki Kodama (こだま) * Lets Itsuki use long vines to entrap enemies. A Kodama is a tree spirit that looks like an orb of light. If the host tree is ever cut down, a powerful curse will fall upon the village that did so. Ungaikyou (雲外鏡) * Grants Itsuki a mirror that can reflect powerful beams of light. The Ungaikyou yokai is a haunted mirror that shows the reflection of demons and spirits, and even a monstrous version of the viewer. Owned by Miyoshi Karin Yoshiteru (義輝) * Karin can summon many katanas at once. By Karin's last Mankai at the end of Yuki Yuna is a Hero season one, she would have owned four other fairies. Since the second season's updated version of the Hero System removed the addition of fairies, their names and abilities are unknown. Owned by Nogi Sonoko Kurama "Sebastian" Tengu (鴉天狗) * Gives Sonoko an improved spear. Kurama Tengu is based on a specific Tengu spirit named Soujoubou that lives on Mount Kurama. He is said to be the king of the Tengu, and would be considered a Dai Tengu (Great Tengu). Other Fairies Sonoko also has twenty other fairies. Three of them, Ryoumensukuna (nicknamed "Sukucchi"), Daidarabocchi (nicknamed "Dai-kun"), and Gashadokuro (nicknamed "Doku") are revealed in the short story Sonoko in Reminiscence. Others include "a baku" and "a pillow-swapping ghost". In the game, her younger self is given a Robed Mouse named 'Tesso '(鉄鼠). Non-Canon Spirits Owned by Minowa Gin Despite never having a fairy in-universe, it was revealed that if Gin ever had a fairy, it would be named Nurikabe. The original creature it is based on would manifest as a wall, "that impedes or misdirects walking travelers at night. Trying to go around is futile as it extends itself forever". Note this was meant to be a joke.1. An anniversary fan event that took place on January 15th, 2016. In the game, she is officially equipped with 'Suzuka Gozen '(鈴鹿御前). Owned by Nogi Wakaba Yoshitsune (義経) * Gives Wakaba the ability to use various sword techniques and increased agility. Yoshitsune is based on the great warrior Minamoto no Yoshitsune. Daitengu (大天狗) * Allows Wakaba to turn into a Great Tengu with enormous wings that brings destruction to the surface. Owned by Takashima Yuna Ichimokuren (一目連) * Increases Yuna's speed drastically. The Ichimokoren yokai is said to be a one-eyed dragon that could summon wind, rain, and storms. Shuten Doji (酒呑童子) * Imbues Yuna's body with a tremendous fighting power. Shuten Doji is based on the mythical oni (or demon) leader of Japan of the same name. He loved drinking alcohol, and his name literally means "little drunkard". Owned by Doi Tamako Wanyuudou (輪入道) * Summons a large wheel that can be used to attack or to move. Wa nyuudou are the spirits of the damned that are forced to spin on a wheel that drags people to Hell to be judged, doomed to repeat until his sins have been redeemed. Owned by Iyojima Anzu Yukijoro (雪女郎) * Makes Anzu able to use ice-based attacks. The Yuki Onna yokai appears as a beautiful woman, and feeds on the life force of travelers by sucking it out of them, leaving a frozen corpse. Not all of them are malevolent; some fall in love with their prey instead. Owned by Koori Chikage Shichinin Misaki (七人御先) * Grants Chikage seven separate bodies during battle. In this state, Chikage cannot be killed unless all seven of them are killed simultaniously. Any body which is eliminated individually will be replaced promptly. Shichinin Misaki is based on seven ghost warriors that are bent on vengeance. Owned by Shiratori Utano Satori (覚) The Satori yokai are ape-like creatures that can hear a person's thoughts and reside in the mountains of Hida and Mino. Owned by Akihara Sekka Keizoubou (桂蔵坊) * According to Sekka, Keizouubou can speak through telepathy. Keizoubou is inspired by a folktale of a fox samurai. Owned by Kohagura Natsume Suiko (水虎) A Suiko (lit. water tiger) yokai is a water goblin spirit that feeds on human souls, much like it's kappa cousins. Owners Unknown Mokugyo Daruma (木魚達磨) Based on a special fish-shaped gong used to help monks focus on meditation, and eventually achieve enlightenment themselves. Onmoraki (陰摩羅鬼) Based on strange spirits that scold neglectful priests by mimicking their own voices. Fujiwara no Chikata no Yonki (藤原千方の四鬼) Tsunohanzou (角盥漱) It's namesake is a haunted washbasin that dresses itself in old linens. Tegatakasa (手形傘) Based on a story concerning a mysterious umbrella and a lizard hand reaching out from the clouds. Shorokaze (精霊風) Based on a legendary wind that held the spirits of the unworshipped dead, and killed anyone it touched. Toufu Kozou (豆腐小僧) Based on a rather harmless yokai that adores tofu. It resembles a young boy but with large heads, clawed hands and feet. Nodeppou (野鉄砲) Based on a yokai that sucks blood from human faces and spits out bats. Hakutaku (白澤) Based on a yokai that brought great luck wherever it went. They resembled oxes with nine eyes. Yosuzume (夜雀) Based on a sparrow yokai that would frighten people by swarming around them, and generally represented a bad omen. Kidoumaru (鬼童丸) Kidoumaru is said to be the name of Shuten Doji's son. He would try and take revenge upon the samurai who ended up killing his father. Trump Cards :Main Article : Trump Card Trump Cards were the early usage of Spirits, imbuing their power into one's body and giving them a tremendous set of skills. Any girl could pick one, but they often stayed with 1 or 2. A Trump Card is incredibly dangerous, as it can bring a huge amount of physical kickback onto the body and even mind, as evidenced by Chikage's mental snap. This system was scrapped, and replaced with the current Hero System. (The powers were then later used as the Fairies of the Anno Domini heroes in the mobile game.) Gallery YunaSpirits.png TogoSpirits.png FuSpirit.png FuNewSpirit.png ItsukiSpirits.png KarinSpirit.png Trivia * Gyuuki is often seen trying to eat Karin's fairy, Yoshiteru. In episode 7, Yuna is seen chewing on Karin's arm out of hunger, referencing this. * It has been confirmed that there is more to Gyuki than it seems, although the details have been redacted. Series producer Uezu Makoto: "(Gyuki) is _____ itself. Thus, it's also ___. There's a good reason for this, the idea that ____________ is rooted in mythology. That's why it always _____ by Yuna's side and ____. That's also why it could do a forcible Mankai like we saw in the last episode of the first season." References Category:Key Terms